Christmas Special: Under the Mistletoe
by AmuletWin777
Summary: "Pasangan yang berada di bawah Mistletoe, harus mencium satu sama lain." Di musim romansa ini, ciuman seperti apa yang menunggu? (Warning: OCxOC; OCxChara; Mungkin Mary Sue)
1. ホワイト・クリスマス の 奇跡

"_Pasangan yang berada di bawah Mistletoe, harus mencium satu sama lain._"

_Di musim romansa ini, ciuman seperti apa yang menunggu?_

_Kisah apa yang telah dipersiapkan oleh takdir kepada pasangan-pasangan kita?_

Fic spesial untuk menyambut natal. Judul dan summary telah menjelaskan semuanya. _HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer 1:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Teru, Murasaki, Minami, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya, beserta author-author lainnya yang OCnya muncul di chapter ini dan/atau chapter-chapter berikutnya.  
><strong>Disclaimer 2: <strong>Lagu-lagu yang mungkin muncul di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya adalah milik penulis, penyanyi, produser, dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam produksi serta pemasarannya.

* * *

><p>KAMISHIRO MITSUKI<p>

~Miracle of White Christmas~

.

.

.

_Bagaimana semuanya menjadi seperti ini?_

"Mitsucchi~! Cepat keluar dan perlihatkan kostumnya~!" Aku bisa mendengar suara Ayame-chan dari belakang tirai.

"Iya, sebentar..." Aku memastikan semuanya sudah kukenakan dengan rapi, lalu keluar dari ruang ganti baju.

"Waah~" Itulah reaksi pertama mereka. "Mitsuki-chan cantik sekali!" komentar Kaoru-chan.

"Benar-benar cocok dengan peran malaikat!" tambah Nagisa-chan.

Aku memandang cermin, aku kini mengenakan gaun putih dengan _lining_ emas dan hiasan _lace _berupa gambar-gambar dan ornamen bunga berwarna putih dan emas. Rambutku dibuat bergelombang dan sebagian diangkat menjadi seperti kembang putri. Belum lagi, rambutku dijalin dengan sebuah pita putih panjang yang berubah emas di ujungnya, dan seakan belum cukup, ada sebuah hiasan bunga mawar putih BESAR yang menghiasinya.

Aku mendesah melihat pantulanku di cermin. "Padahal bukan aku tokoh utamanya, kostumku ini seakan mencuri _spotlight_..."

"Mitsuki-san, 'kan, malaikat. Tidak mungkin kostumnya _simple_ seperti yang lainnya bukan?" balas Nagisa-chan.

"Yah..." Aku tidak bisa membalas.

Terdengar suara ketukan, lalu diikuti suara seorang gadis. "Aisei-san... Amagawa-san..." panggilnya. Nagisa-chan dan Kaoru-chan membuka pintu dan berbicara dengan gadis itu, sesuatu tentang _setting_ dan lampu. Tak lama mereka berbalik ke arahku.

"Mitsuki-chan, kami tinggal dulu ya? Kami harus memeriksa _set_." kata Kaoru. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka lalu keluar.

"Kumoi-san, Ketua OSIS juga mencarimu..." kata gadis itu lagi.

"Eh? Mii-oneei?" Ayame mengikuti gadis itu keluar ruangan. Aku sendirian sekarang. Kupandang lagi cermin dan kembali mendesah, '_How did it all become like this...?_' pikirku, sembari mengenang kejadian yang mengawali segalanya ini.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah tiba, salju mulai berjatuhan... _It's that time of year. Well_, setidaknya sebentar lagi.

Aku berlari di tengah cuaca dingin yang membuat nafasku terlihat jelas, mengenakan seragam musim dingin lengkap dengan tas di pundakku. Mungkin bagi orang ini aneh, karena sekarang adalah liburan musim dingin. Sebenarnya, sekolahku akan mengadakan acara amal untuk merayakan Natal tahun ini. Itulah alasan aku sekarang pergi ke sekolah tanpa menghiraukan salju yang sudah menumpuk.

"Hahh hahh..."

Aku berhenti untuk mengatur napas sambil menunggu lampu merah berubah hijau. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, berhati-hati di jalanan musim dingin yang licin. Kubenarkan syal yang kukenakan dan kembali berlari, begitu lampu tersebut berubah hijau.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke aula serbaguna. Menuruni tangga ke arah panggung dengan mata terpaku pada siswa-siswa lain yang sedang sibuk berlatih.

"Osaka-san, tolong pindah ke kiri 2 langkah!" seru Kaoru-chan.

"Gomenasai!" balas Shizuku Osaka, teman sekelasku yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam drama yang akan dipentaskan nanti. Dia aktris berbakat yang menuangkan jiwa-nya pada perannya.

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat ke Nagisa-chan dan Kaoru-chan yang duduk di kursi pada barisan paling depan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." sapaku. Keduanya berpaling dan tersenyum membalas.

"Tidak apa kok, latihan _understudy_ diundur sejam..." ucap Kaoru-chan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ryo-san yang harusnya memainkan tokoh utama laki-laki demam tinggi. Jadi kita harus mencari penggantinya."

"Hee... Kalau tidak salah, _understudy_ Ryo-san..." Belum selesai aku berbicara, orang lain sudah menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"...Adalah aku."

Kita bertiga mendongak dan melihat Seto-senpai, ketua klubku dan sekaligus kakak Kaoru-chan, memasuki panggung. Dia berdiri di samping Shizuku-san dan memandangi kami bertiga.

"A-Apa dialognya sudah dihapalkan?" tanya Nagisa-san malu-malu, sampai pipinya merona. Kata Kaoru-chan, dia suka pada Seto-senpai. Dan sepertinya itu tampak jelas sekali, ya?

"Sudah," Seto-senpai tersenyum, yang malah membuat pipi Nagisa-chan makin merona. Dia langsung cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan naskah drama yang dipegangnya. Sebelum Seto-senpai sadar kalau Nagisa-chan berlaku aneh, Kaoru-chan langsung mengumpulkan perhatian semua orang.

"Yak! Mari kita mulai latihannya!"

Semua orang langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing. Aku duduk di samping keduanya, mengeluarkan naskah drama dari tasku dan mulai membacanya.

_Miracle of White Christmas_.

Itulah judul drama ini. Naskahnya ditulis oleh Nagisa-chan sendiri, dan dengan suara bulat dipilih untuk menjadi drama untuk acara natal ini. Ceritanya adalah tentang seorang gadis yatim piatu yang bisu, bernama Juli. Suatu hari di tengah musim dingin, dia tertabrak oleh mobil. Untunglah pengandaranya adalah seorang pria dermawan bernama Asena. Asena langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja. Dari sanalah, Asena mulai dekat dengan Juli. Dia akan mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari, dia membawakan Juli sebuah buku, agar Juli bisa menuliskan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Hari-hari berlalu, keduanya semakin akrab. Tak diketahui oleh mereka, seorang malaikat selalu mengawasi mereka. 23 Desember, malam natal. Sang malaikat mendatangi Juli dan memberitahunya legenda tentang Keajaiban Natal Putih. Ada sebuah jembatan di kota itu, dan jika nama seseorang dituliskan pada salju yang menumpuk di sana, maka orang tersebut akan mendapat kebahagiaan. Keesokan harinya, Juli memberitahu Asena tentang legenda tersebut, dan menanyakannya apakah dia bersedia merayakan Natal bersamanya. Jawaban Asena mengejutkan gadis tersebut,

"Maaf Juli..." Perhatianku sekarang tertuju kepada Seto-senpai dan Shizuku-san yang ternyata sedang melakukan _scene_ yang baru kubaca. "...Aku merahasiakannya darimu, sebenarnya aku berada di kota ini untuk mengunjungi ayahku saja. Besok... Aku akan pergi, dan mungkin... Tidak akan kembali..."

Shizuku-san memasang wajah terkejut, yang terkesan sangat nyata. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seolah menulis sesuatu pada buku yang ada ditangannya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Seto-senpai. Suaranya lalu terdengar dari rekaman yang telah diambil sebelumnya.

"Mitsuki." Sebuah suara pelan memanggilku dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan melihat Minami-senpai. "Maaf, tapi bisa kamu ikut denganku? Beberapa komite dekorasi tidak datang, jadi kami kekurangan orang." Dia berbisik agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya. Aku mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Aula dengannya.

Kami berdua berjalan ke Gedung Olahraga, tempat pesta dansa rahasia-nya akan diadakan. Ah, tapi sepertinya sudah bukan rahasia lagi, ya? Biar kujelaskan, jadi setelah drama tadi selesai dipentaskan, para tamu akan dituntun ke sini untuk pesta dansa.

"Di tengah salju seperti ini, tidak aneh kalau ada yang malas datang." canda Minami-senpai.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kutebak Ayame-chan salah satu dari orang-orang itu?"

"Tidak. Ayame datang lebih awal malahan."

OK, aku terkejut. Ayame-chan bukan tipe orang yang akan datang lebih awal untuk belajar kelompok, tapi dia datang lebih awal untuk acara ini? Wow. Dia pasti sangat memikirkan keberhasilan acara ini.

Kami sampai di Ruang Olahraga, yang ramai dengan orang di sana-sini. Ada yang sibuk menggantungkan hiasan, ada yang merapikan meja, tangga di sana-sini, orang-orang berlari-larian.

"Tidak terlihat seperti kekurangan orang." komentarku.

"Mereka bekerja keras untuk menggantikan pekerjaan orang-orang yang tidak datang." balas Minami-senpai.

Aku menatapnya sejenak. "Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

.

.

.

Aku yang disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas tidak memperhatikan jam sama sekali. Sekarang aku berada di atas tangga, berusaha memasang sebuah tirai.

"..."

Aku berhenti dan mendesah, "Ada perlu apa, Ayame-chan?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke bawah. Ayame-chan yang berdiri di samping tangga, langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, etto, uhm..." Aku mengangkat sebelah alis sementara dia berusaha mengingat apa yang mau dia katakan. "Ah! Ruu-tan mencarimu, sesuatu tentang latihan,"

"Latihan!" Aku baru sadar dan segera menuruni tangga. Sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat berbalik dan berkata pada Ayame-chan, "Putih."

"Eh!? Kok Mitsucchi-"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Gedung Olahraga.

Sisa hari itu berjalan lancar. Saat matahari sudah condong ke Barat, kami semua bersiap-siap pulang. Ketika aku akan meninggalkan sekolah, aku sempat mengunjungi Gedung Olahraga. Harusnya sih, semua orang sudah pulang. Tapi ternyata Ayame-chan masih ada di sana.

"Ayame-chan?" panggilku.

Dia terkejut dan hampir jatuh dari tangga yang didudukinya. "M-Mitsucchi!? Belum pulang?"

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat, "Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

"A-Aku, cuma mau memeriksa semuanya sudah di tempatnya... Tinggal kurang dari 1 minggu sebelum hari H-nya..." Entah kenapa, pipinya merona karena malu. Senyumanku semakin melebar.

"Baiklah, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Aku berbalik keluar. "Jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jendelanya. Sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini." Aku pun meninggalkan Ayame-chan dan berjalan pulang.

~_The Next Day~_

Kami semua kembali berkumpul di sekolah. Tinggal 4 hari menuju hari pembukaan pada 24 Desember. Semuanya bekerja ekstra keras.

"And... Cut!"

Kami semua bersorak bahagia, latihannya berjalan tanpa ada kendala. '_Kalau begini, drama-nya pasti akan sukses._' Aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Tapi perayaan kami dihentikan oleh Minami-senpai yang membuka pintu Aula dengan kencang, membawa kabar buruk. "Ikut aku. Ada masalah."

Dia membawa kami ke Gedung Olahraga. Langkahku terhenti begitu melihat ke dalam. Tempat itu dipenuhi salju. Hiasan-hiasan hilang terbawa angin, tirai sobek, dan meja-meja ditimbun salju.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyaku.

Salah seorang siswa yang sudah sampai di sana berteriak marah, "Siapa yang lupa menutup jendelanya hah! Semuanya jadi berantakan!"

Aku langsung mencari sosok Ayame-chan, dan menemukannya berdiri tak jauh dariku, dengan wajah pucat yang tertunduk. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau dialah penyebab semua ini. Dia lupa mengunci jendela kemarin.

"Ayo ngaku!" Siswa lain ikut berteriak, suasana berubah tidak mengenakkan. Orang-orang berbisik satu sama lain. Aku melihat Ayame-chan, dia sepertinya mau mengaku. Tetapi Minami-senpai menahan niat-nya itu.

Dia mendekati siswa yang berteriak tadi. "Bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan orang lain. Kita punya masalah yang lebih besar lagi." Aku kagum dengan keberaniannya, Minami-senpai dengan mudahnya mencairkan suasana.

"Bagaimana perkembangan dramanya?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku sedikit kaget dan cepat-cepat menjawab. "L-Lancar... Tidak ada masalah, sepertinya."

"_Souka_... Jadi masalahnya cuma tempat pesta dansa-nya..." Minami-senpai meletakkan tangannya ke dagunya dan berusaha memikirkan sebuah solusi.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan, ya?" Suara seorang pemuda mengalihkan perhatian kami semua. Aku berbalik dan terbelalak.

"Seiya-kun? Minna!?"

Seiya-kun dan keempat Bronze Saint lainnya sekarang berdiri di pintu masuk Gedung Olahraga, tersenyum. Aku langsung mendekati mereka.

"Seiya-kun? Kenapa..." Aku memelankan suaraku supaya siswa lain tidak bisa mendengar, "Kenapa kalian di Jepang? Bukankah kalian harusnya di Sanctuary?"

Seiya-kun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Dua kata, Badai. Salju."

Shun-kun tersenyum seperti biasa dan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Karena badai salju, kami terpaksa kembali ke Jepang."

"Hee... Bagaimana dengan Saint lainnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada beberapa yang bertahan di Sanctuary, dan ada yang ikut kami ke Jepang."

"Seperti?"

"Hm... Para Gold Saint, mereka ikut kami ke Jepang." Shun-kun dan Seiya-kun tersenyum penuh arti. Aku sekuat tenaga menahan agar pipiku tidak terlihat merah.

"B-Bagaimana dengan...?"

"Kanon?" canda Seiya-kun. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku menjadi panas.

"Bukan! Ba-Bagaimana dengan, Henna-chan... Sophie-chan... Dan Shizen-chan...?"

Shun-kun sedikit merona ketika aku menyebut nama Sophie-chan, sedangkan Ikki-kun di belakang mereka langsung memalingkan kepala. Seiya-kun menyeringai melihat reaksi Shun-kun, kupikir dia baru mau meledek Shun-kun, tetapi dia berbalik ke arahku.

"Mereka sedang tidak di Sanctuary waktu badai salju-nya. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka akan ke Jepang atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya... Di sini banyak yang menginginkan mereka ke sini ya?" Dia terkikik dan melirik Shun-kun serta Ikki-kun. "Yak, mengesampingkan itu! Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan, ya?" Seiya-kun menelaah isi Gedung.

Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. "Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Aku pun menjelaskan situasinya kepada mereka, tentunya secara implisit memberi tahu bahwa Ayame-chan melakukannya **dengan tidak sengaja**.

"Jadi begitu ya..." Seiya-kun mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, pertama-tama kita membersihkan tempat ini. Lalu..."

"Kita belum memikirkannya sejauh itu, tapi hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah membersihkan tempat ini dari salju terlebih dahulu," jelas Minami-senpai. Beberapa siswa mulai berbisik satu sama lain lagi. Sesuatu seperti: "Gawat, aku bilangnya hari ini pulang cepat," atau "Aku harus ke dokter nih," "Orang tuaku ada urusan," dan sebagainya. Aku melirik Minami-senpai, dan menemukannya sedang mendesah. Dia menepuk tangan untuk menarik perhatian semuanya. "Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut. Bagi mereka yang punya urusan dan tidak bersedia, silahkan pulang."

Mengatakan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena begitu mengatakannya, hampir semua siswa langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkanku, Minami-senpai, Kaoru-chan, Nagisa-chan, Ayame-chan, Seto-senpai, Shizuku-san, para Bronze Saint, dan segelintir siswa lainnya.

Minami-senpai mengeluarkan desahan panjang. "Seto, Shizuku, Kaoru, dan Nagisa. Kalian urus saja drama-nya. Pastikan, setidaknya drama ini berjalan lancar. Sisanya, ayo bersihkan tempat ini!"

~_SKIP TIME_~

Setelah beberapa jam, tempat itu masih belum selesai kami bersihkan setengahnya. Saljunya begitu tebal sehingga sulit untuk berjalan. Aku tidak menyangka akan berkeringat sebanyak ini di musim dingin, kecuali, kamu tahu, sauna. Kelihatannya bukan cuma aku yang kelelahan, aku bisa melihat hampir semua siswa yang ikut membantu juga lelah. Dan Minami-senpai juga bisa melihat itu, karena tidak tega ia pun menyudahi pekerjaan hari itu.

"Sampai di sini dulu... Akan kita lanjutkan besok..."

Setelah mengecek semua jendela dan pintu terkunci (3 kali malah), semua orang pun bubar, termasuk mereka yang mengurus drama. Kami berjalan bersama keluar sekolah. Tapi aku tidak berjalan lurus seperti biasanya, aku berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan sendirian.

"Ng? Mitsuki-chan, mau ke mana?" tanya Shun-kun begitu aku melangkah menjauh. Aku berbalik dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Mau jalan-jalan sebentar..."

Ia menatapku sejenak dengan ragu, tapi akhirnya kembali berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Setelah mereka semua pergi, aku membenarkan syal yang kukenakan dan kembali berjalan. Aku berjalan sambil mencoba mengatur pikiranku.

Walaupun kami membersihkan tempat itu, bagaimana dengan menghias yang memerlukan waktu seminggu lebih? Bisakah kami melakukannya dalam 3 hari, mungkin kurang dari itu. Aku ragu, peluang pesta dansa ini bisa terlaksana sangat kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kalau Minami-senpai akan dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan kalau acara ini gagal. _Budget_ yang digunakan, harga diri, sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua klub amal, dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi kecewanya nanti, lebih-lebih ekspresi Niisan melihat pacarnya begitu nanti.

Begitu seriusnya aku melamun, aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah berada di pertokoan. Aku baru sadar ketika kakiku secara tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu.

"Aduduh..." Aku menahan nyeri sejenak. Ternyata benda yang kutabrak adalah sebuah papan menu. Aku mendongak dan menemukan papan nama sebuah _cafe_, terpampang di atas kepalaku.

Aku membaca papan namanya. "Ahna... Nerbe...? Dari "Ahnenerbe", institut Nazi itu?" Alisku berkedut dan aku _sweatdrop_, '_Ahaha..._ _Sense nama yang aneh..._' batinku. Entah apa, sesuatu menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam. _Yah, tidak ada salahnya mengganti suasana_. Aku pun melangkah masuk.

Bunyi gemerincing bel dan ucapan "Selamat Datang" langsung terdengar ketika aku masuk. Tempat itu bisa dibilang sepi, hanya ada 2-3 orang di dalamnya. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela dan mengambil menu yang ada. Tak lama, seorang pelayan mengenakan baju _maid _datang mengambil pesananku.

"Etto, 1 _hot chocolate_ saja." Ia mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Aku mendesah pelan dan membuka syalku. Kulihat jalanan luar, tempat ini begitu tenang dibandingkan keramaian di luar. Seolah berbeda dunia, tempat ini memberikan _mood_ yang _pleasant_. Aku sepertinya baru akan melamun lagi, ketika suara seorang perempuan dari belakangku memecah kesunyian.

"Cokelat panas di cuaca dingin memang paling enak, ya?" katanya.

Aku baru mau berbalik, tapi dia menghentikanku. "Tidak usah berbalik, kita bicara seperti ini saja." OK, agak aneh, tapi aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya darinya, jadi aku mengikuti saja. Dari sekilas yang kulihat tadi, perempuan itu memiliki rambut coklat _caramel_ yang bergelombang, dan sepertinya meminum cokelat panas sama sepertiku.

Dia meneguk cokelatnya lalu suasana kembali hening untuk sejenak, sampai pelayan tadi membawakan pesananku. Lalu dia kembali berbicara, "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aku agak terkejut, '_Bagaimana dia tahu?_' Aku mengangkat cangkirku dan meminumnya pelan. "Apa maksud anda...?" tanyaku seolah tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat dia tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, 'kan? Karena itulah kamu menemukan tempat ini."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. "Menemukan tempat ini...?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Orang-orang _tersesat_ lah yang pasti menemukan tempat ini, perbedaannya adalah apakah mereka masuk atau tidak."

Entah kenapa, aku tahu bahwa "Tersesat" yang dimaksudnya bukanlah tersesat tidak tahu jalan. '_Pikirannya tersesat, kah...?_' terka-ku. "Uhm, kalau begitu... Anda juga tersesat?"

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi jangan membicarakan diriku, ayo kita bicarakan masalahmu,"

Aku kembali meneguk cokelat panasku. "Kalau... Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya? Untuk apa aku memberitahu masalahku kepada orang asing?" ucapku dengan nada tajam.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menebak. Masalahmu... Apa berhubungan dengan sekolah?"

DEG!

_Bagaimana..._

"Kamu mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi ini di tengah liburan musim dingin, jadi... Sesuatu tentang perayaan natal?"

_Bagaimana dia..._

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan badai salju semalam?"

_Bagaimana dia tahu!?_

Tanpa sadar, aku bangkit dan menggebrak meja. '_Bagaimana dia tahu?_' Aku merasa wajahku memucat. Aku melirik ke belakang sejenak, kulihat dia meminum cokelatnya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu... Kamu tidak merasakan sesuatu yang mengancam dariku, 'kan?" Nada suaranya melembut dan tetap tenang.

Aku pun kembali duduk dan meneguk cokelat panasku. "Jadi? Anda sudah menebaknya dengan benar, lalu apa?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perempuan itu tidak bersuara, untuk sesaat kupikir dia sedang membodoh-bodohiku, tapi lalu dia berkata, "Apa kamu suka seni?"

Eh? Barangkali aku salah mendengar, apa dia benar-benar mengatakan itu?

"Aku suka seni, dulu ada sebuah museum seni dekat dengan sekolah di kota ini. Tapi tempat itu ditutup 10 tahun lalu. Sayang sekali..."

...

"Maaf, tapi... Aku tidak melihat hubungannya dengan masalahku?" Untuk apa dia menanyakan masalahku, hanya untuk menggantinya dengan subjek yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan.

Dia tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkirnya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kuharap kamu memecahkan masalahmu. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu dengan kostum malaikat, Mitsuki..."

Aku terbelalak dan secepat kilat berbalik. Tapi orang itu sudah tidak ada. '_Bagaimana dia tahu...?_' Untuk kesekian kali aku mengulang-ngulang pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan aneh di _cafe _itu, aku berjalan pulang. Rute yang kupilih membawaku kembali ke sekolah. Aku bisa melihat bangunannya menyembul dari antara pohon-pohon bersalju. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik untuk diceritakan. Di sisi lain jalan, aku menemukan sebuah bangunan, yang sepertinya kosong. Ada papan nama di depan pagar temboknya, awalnya kupikir itu rumah seseorang. Tapi setelah memerhatikan lebih jelas, aku sadar itu bukan rumah.

Aku membersihkan papan namanya dari salju, tulisannya sudah memudar. Tapi, dari huruf-huruf yang tersisa, aku tahu kalau bangunan itu dulunya museum seni. Tunggu... Museum seni? Apa ini bangunan yang dimaksud wanita tadi?

Kalah dengan rasa penasaran, aku masuk ke dalam. Atau, lebih tepatnya, mencoba -pada awalnya- sebelum aku sadar kalau tempat itu tidak terkunci. Aku pun masuk. Tempat itu gelap, satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari pintu masuk dan cahaya-cahaya yang menyelip dari jendela-jendela yang ditutup dengan kayu.

Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi, dan ada karya-karya seni yang ditinggalkan. Tempat itu memiliki 2 lantai, tapi aku bisa melihat langsung ke langit-langitnya karena lantai 2-nya terbuka, lantai hanya ada di sisi-sisi ruangan berbentuk seperti _border_. Di ujung belakang, ada sebuah tangga lurus yang mengarah ke lantai 2. Tangga itu cukup lebar untuk 2 mobil diparkirkan di sana. Di lantai 1, di samping tangga tersebut, ada sebuah pintu. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku bukan itu, melainkan yang berada di lantai 2. Aku menaiki tangga ke lantai 2, dan di depanku kini adalah sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari kayu, dengan ukir-ukiran seperti tanaman. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, aku pun mengintip ke dalam. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah _ballroom_. Kubuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan itu memiliki langit-langit tinggi, dengan 3 jendela -setinggi ruangan tersebut- di masing-masing sisi ruangan berbentuk persegi tersebut. Ada meja dan kursi di sana-sini, dan walaupun lantai marmernya berdebu, aku masih bisa melihat refleksiku.

Aku terkagum dengan ruangan tersebut. "Wow..."

"Mitsuki?"

Suara seorang laki-laki mengejutkanku. Aku secara refleks membuat bola _cosmo _dan siap melemparkannya. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat, aku sadar aku mengenal suara itu. Seorang pemuda berjalan mendekatiku dari kegelapan ruangan itu, rambutnya berwarna keperungguan, matanya yang merah senada _ruby_ terlihat bersinar di tengah kegelapa itu. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia Kamishiro Teru, kakakku sendiri.

"Niisan..." Aku mendesah lega dan menghilangkan bola Cosmo tadi. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu..."

Niisan tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kenapa kamu ke sini?"

"Niisan sendiri?" balasku sambil merapikan kembali rambutku.

"Aku? Yah, cuma melihat-lihat saja. Bangunan ini mau diruntuhkan sebentar lagi." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. _Ooh, makanya pintunya tidak terkunci_.

"Bangunan ini mau diruntuhkan ya...? Sayang sekali..." Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan pandangan sendu. Niisan juga memandang sekeliling, "Tempat ini ditutup 10 tahun lalu," ucapnya. "...Tidak ada salahnya menunggu lebih lama, ya?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan berharap. Dia tersenyum, "Bagaimana, Mitsuki? Mau gunakan tempat ini untuk acara dansamu?"

"Eh...? Bagaimana Niisan tahu?"

"Minami." Jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ah, iya, yah... Niisan dan Minami-senpai, 'kan, sudah berpacaran. Tentu saja Senpai memberitahu Niisan segalanya, ya?" ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"J-Jangan mengatakannya dengan polos begitu dong!" Entah kenapa Niisan menjadi salah tingkah. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Ehem! Lebih penting lagi... Bagaimana? Kamu mau? Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa mengurusnya." Niisan kembali serius, dan aku dengan serius juga menolak. Tetapi Niisan tidak menerima _tidak_ sebagai jawaban.

"Walaupun aku setuju, acaranya akan diadakan 4 hari lagi! Berarti semuanya harus dipersiapkan dalam 3 hari, itu pun kalau yang lainnya setuju besok!"

Niisan dengan tenang memindahkan tumpuan. "Tapi tidak mungkin juga kita membiarkan acara ini gagal, 'kan? Aku tahu kalian berusaha keras untuk acara ini." Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku dan tersenyum, senyumannya selalu berhasil menenangkanku. "Aku juga ingin ikut membantu acara Natal adikku tersayang, jadi terima saja bantuanku napa?" katanya setengah bercanda. Aku terdiam sejenak, tetapi ikut tertawa sesaat kemudian.

"_Mou_... Aku tidak bisa menang dengan Niisan, ya?"

~_The Next Day_~

Aku dan Niisan berlari ke sekolah dengan senyuman. Begitu sampai, kami langsung menuju Gedung Olahraga. Ternyata semuanya sudah berkumpul dan tengah membersihkan tempat itu lagi. Pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju pada aku dan Niisan yang baru datang.

"_Minna_, aku- Kami, menemukan tempat baru. Mungkin agak sedikit berdebu, tapi tempatnya cocok untuk acara pesta dansa ini." kataku, berusaha terdengar antusias.

Semuanya saling pandang, lalu Minami-senpai berjalan maju. "Mitsuki... Bukannya aku mau pesimis, tapi acaranya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Kalau kita mengulang dari awal..."

"Pasti berhasil." potong Niisan, "Aku juga akan membantu. Semuanya pasti akan lancar, tenang saja, Minami." Senyuman Niisan berhasil membuat Minami-senpai merona. Sadar dirinya sudah kalah, Minami-senpai mengangguk setuju.

Untuk sesaat, kami merayakan hal ini. Akhirnya, acara ini bisa berlangsung lancar -Setidaknya, kesempatannya lebih tinggi. Tapi, saat itulah Kaoru-chan datang dengan wajah panik. _Perasaanku nggak enak nih_...

"G-Gawat!"

Wah, instingku benar... _Curse my instinct_.

Kaoru-chan mendekatiku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Mitsuki-chan, gawat! Tunggu, mungkin ini kabar gembira... Ya, sepertinya ini kabar yang bagus..."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. "Tenanglah, Kaoru-chan... Katakan, apa yang terjadi...?"

"Ah, etto... Y-Yamabuki-san! Yamabuki-san yang seharusnya memainkan peran malaikat cedera!"

Yamabuki Miyabi? Kaoru-chan benar, ini mungkin kabar baik. Emosiku masih melunjak setiap aku mengingatnya menginjak gelang bunga yang dengan susah payah kubuat, dan perbuatan-perbuatannya yang lain, tapi itu yang paling utama.

...Tunggu dulu... Kalau dia cedera, berarti...

"Mitsuki-chan! Kamu harus menggantikannya!" ucap Kaoru-chan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-A-A..." Aku membeku, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

.

.

.

'_Dan begitulah, bagaimana semuanya menjadi begini...'_ Aku mendesah sekali lagi dan menatap pantulanku di cermin. Seseorang mengetuk pintu, tak lama terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sama seperti tadi. "Kamishiro-san, sudah hampir saatnya tampil." panggilnya.

"_Ha'i_. Aku akan segera ke sana." balasku. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, aku memegang gelang bunga di pergelanganku dan berjalan keluar.

Syukurlah, dramanya berjalan lancar. Shizuku-san yang berakting benar-benar memukaukan. Maksudku, aku sudah melihatnya berlatih, tapi sekarang ini, akting 100 kali lebih hebat dari aktris-aktris mana pun yang pernah kulihat. Melihatnya bergerak, mendengarnya berbicara, seolah melihat karakternya Juli menjadi hidup. Shizuku-san dan Juli terlihat seperti orang yang satu dan sama. Seto-senpai juga tidak kalah, walau memang belum selevel dengan Shizuku-san, aku belum tahu dia bisa berakting sebagus ini. Biasanya dia begitu jujur dan terus terang. Aku hanya berdoa semoga aku bisa menyamai akting mereka.

"Mitsuki-chan..." Kaoru-chan memberi isyarat untukku keluar ke panggung. Aku menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi. Begitu menapakkan kaki di panggung, aku langsung meresapi karakter sang malaikat.

Aku tidak mengingat sisanya, begitu sadar, aku sudah kembali ke belakang panggung. Semua orang menatapku. "E-Eh? Ada apa...? Apa aku salah dialog?" tanyaku gugup.

"Bukan itu... Mitsuki-san..." Pandanganku langsung tertuju ke Nagisa-chan. "Barusan itu... Hebat sekali!"

"Eh?"

Semua orang langsung mengerumuniku dan memuji-muji. "Hebat sekali, Kamishiro-san! Kalau begini, untunglah Yamabuki-san cedera!" Dan sebagainya.

~_SKIP TIME_~

Drama sudah hampir mencapai klimaks-nya. Asena baru memberitahu Juli bahwa dirinya akan pergi. Keesokan harinya, Juli yang masih terbaring di Rumah Sakit hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan sedih. Saatnya aku masuk. Dengan _sound effect_ dan lampu sorot terarah padaku, aku melangkah ke panggung.

"Juli..." Aku memulai dialogku. "Juli... Apakah baik begini...? Pemuda itu akan pergi jika begini... Apa kamu tidak akan menyesal...?"

Juli hanya menggeleng. Aku melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh tangannya. "Juli... Kita berdua tahu, kalau bukan itulah perasaanmu. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri, Juli. Percayalah, percayalah pada keajaiban _White Christmas_, dan lebih penting lagi, percayalah pada hatimu. Dengarkanlah..." Lampu sorot meredup dan aku segera berjalan keluar panggung. Ketika aku melirik penonton, entah bagaimana, dengan sekejap aku langsung menemukan sosok Kanon di antara para penonton. Dan dia juga melihatku dan tersenyum. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, semoga penonton yang lainnya tidak melihatku begini.

Perhatianku kembali tertuju pada Shizuku-san di panggung.

Juli sudah tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia dengan susah payah bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tetapi kakinya masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya, sehingga dia langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan merangkak, Juli meraih kursi rodanya dan mengangkat diri. Setelah duduk di kursi rodanya, ia langsung mendorong rodanya keluar ruangannya.

Orang-orang mengenakan baju hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka langsung membereskan properti lainnya dan menyiapkan properti baru. Diperlihatkan Juli berusaha secepat mungkin mendorong kursi rodanya keluar Rumah Sakit, menuju jalan, yang dihujani salju.

Ia terus mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju ke jembatan tempat Asena menunggu. Ia hampir sampai, Juli bisa melihat Asena menunggu di jembatan itu. Cahaya bahagia terpancar dari wajah Juli, tetapi tiba-tiba badai salju yang kuat langsung menerpanya. Ia terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

Asena melihat sekelilingnya, tidak menyadari kehadiran Juli. Ia melihat jam tangannya lalu berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

Juli berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi ia bisu, ingat? Walaupun berteriak, suaranya tidak akan mencapai Asena, tidak akan pernah...

Aku berjalan memasuki panggung. Cahaya sorot kini menyorotku dan Juli yang menangis tanpa suara, sementara sekeliling menggelap.

"Apakah kamu akan menyerah...?" tanyaku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bisu, suaraku tidak akan terdengar olehnya..."

Aku memeluk Juli dengan lembut. "Selama 18 tahun kehidupanmu, tak pernah sekali pun kamu menyerah. Kamu sekalu berusaha, melewati batas. Kali ini, sekali lagi, dengan segenap hatimu, biarkanlah suaramu terdengar..." Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mendorong pundaknya. "Jangan menyerah, Juli... Perdengarkanlah hatimu..."

Dengan perlahan aku melangkah mundur.

Lampu kembali menyala. Asena mulai melangkah pergi. Juli berusaha bangkit, mulutnya berusaha mengeluarkan suara. "A... A..." Asena mulai menjauh, mata Juli mulai berair. "A... As... ASENA!" Akhirnya, suaranya mencapai Asena. Sang pemuda berbalik dan menatap Juli. "Ju... Li...?"

"Asena..." Juli kembali memanggilnya dengan suara samar. Ia memaksa bangkit dan berlari ke arahnya, Asena juga berlari ke arah Juli. Baru beberapa langkah, kaki Juli kehilangan kekuatannya dan ia terjatuh. Tetapi, dengan cepat, Asena menangkapnya di pelukannya.

"Juli... Kamu... Suaramu..." Asena menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Juli mengangkat wajahnya. "Asena..." panggilnya, air matanya tidak dapat terbendung lagi. "Asena..." Ia terus memanggil nama sang pemuda.

Asena kembali memeluk Juli. "Juli... Aku..."

"Asena... Aku, aku menyukaimu... Sangat menyukaimu... Aku mencintaimu, Asena..."

Pipiku kembali panas, mengingat Kanon pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Aku kembali melirik Kanon, dia tengah memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya. Gold Saint yang lain mulai meledeknya, sepertinya mereka menyadari hal yang sama denganku.

Ehem, kembali ke dramanya.

"Asena... Bawalah aku denganmu. Aku ingin melihat dunia yang kamu lihat..."

Asena tersenyum. "Ya, akan kuperlihatkan. Akan kuperlihatkan segalanya padamu, Juli..."

Keduanya kembali berpelukan. Juli melihat sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya di jembatan tersebut. Di tumpukan salju, tertulis namanya dan Asena. Ia tersenyum melihatnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tirai diturunkan, para penonton langsung berdiri bertepuk tangan, beberapa menangis tersedu-sedu (Jangan tanya siapa). Tirai kembali diangkat, dan aku berjalan ke tengah panggung. Pertama-tama, aku membungkuk hormat. Lalu mulai mengucapkan kata penutupnya, "_Miracle of White Christmas_, seperti yang anda sekalian baru lihat, tidak terbatas pada sepasang kekasih. Sahabat, keluarga, orang-orang kesayangan anda sekalian, bahkan orang-orang yang belum kita temui, kita semua disatukan oleh tali takdir. Alangkah bahagianya, jika kita membuat keajaiban -_Miracle_, bukan hanya di Natal ini, untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, bulan-bulan selanjutnya, tahun-tahun berikutnya... Marilah kita buat keajaiban, untuk semua orang yang kita temui." Aku memasang senyum malaikat tertulus, terlembut, dan terhangat yang kubisa.

Sekali lagi, para penonton semua bertepuk tangan. Aku melirik Kanon yang juga bertepuk tangan dan kembali tersenyum seperti tadi. Pemain-pemainnya dan semua siswa yang terlibat dalam drama ini memasuki panggung, menyatukan tangan, dan membungkuk hormat kepada para penonton.

.

.

.

Tugasku belum selesai.

Segera setelah para penonton mulai meninggalkan Aula, aku segera berlari mendahului mereka. Menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolah. Walau salju turun, walau udaranya begitu dingin, aku tetap berdiri di sana.

Para undangan segera sampai, mereka tampaknya bingung dan penasaran. Aku kembali tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, keajaiban Natal ini tidak selesai sampai di sini. Masih ada satu keajaiban lagi yang telah kami siapkan pada kalian semua. _Saa_, ayo menuju _White Christmas'_ _Miracle_ anda!"

Aku berbalik dan merentangkan tangan. Seketika, lampu-lampu pohon langsung menyala satu-persatu dengan cepat. Membuat tempat itu terang dengan cahaya lampu hangat.

Aku membawa para undangan ke Museum Seni terbangkalai itu. Aku berdoa dalam hati, semoga Niisan dan yang lainnya berhasil mengubah tempat ini. Aku membuka pintunya, dan yang kusaksikan benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Tempat itu tidak lagi gelap dan berdebu. Kini ada sebuah lampu hias menggantung di langit-langit yang tinggi, menyinari ruangan. Patung dan lukisan di sana-sini ikut menghias ruangan. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, Niisan menunggu kami di depan pintu Ruang Pesta, dengan mengenakan _tuxedo_ lengkap.

"_Welcome to Mitsuishi Gakuen's, White Christmas Ball._" katanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan dramatis.

Tempat itu berubah 180 derajat, aku tidak tahu apa yang menantiku di balik pintu Ruang Pesta Dansa itu. Niisan membuka pintu itu, alunan musik lembut langsung terdengar. Wah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari dengan kejutan paling banyak dalam hidupku. Ruangan itu sudah seperti Ruang Pesta Dansa pada film-film klasik. _Wallpaper_-nya diganti dengan yang baru, tidak ada yang robek lagi. Lantai marmernya tidak lagi berdebu, kursi dan meja dengan taplak putih bersih, bunga-bunga di vas, _chandelier_ besar di langit-langit. _Wow, just, wow_.

~_SKIP TIME_~

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para undangan untuk meninkmati perubahan tempat itu. Ada yang melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan dan patung di luar, ada yang berdansa, ada yang sekedar mengobrol di sisi, tapi dari wajah mereka aku bisa melihat kalau rencana ini sukses. Aku juga melihat Niisan sukses mengajak Minami-senpai berdansa, Senpai sekarang mengenakan gaun malam yang elegan, membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gaun, aku sadar aku masih mengenakan kostum malaikatku. Memalukan sekali. Dan seakan belum cukup, Kanon berada tak jauh dariku. Untungnya, dia tidak melihatku, tapi kalau iya... Aku akan mati karena malu.

Saat itulah, sebuah tangan menarikku keluar dari ruangan. Siapa? Aku berbalik dan melihat gadis dengan rambut pirang selutut dan gadis dengan rambut biru seperti laut. Aku harusnya mengenal mereka, karena mereka adalah sahabatku.

"Sophie-chan... Henna-chan... Kalian datang..." kataku. Mereka membawaku ke toilet wanita (_Untunglah toilet itu bersih, terang, luas, dan tidak bau_).

"Kamu bodoh, ya?" Henna-chan memecah kesunyian. "Mengenakan kostum seperti itu ke pesta dansa."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini peranku di drama sekolah. Setelah drama, aku harus langsung menuntun para undangan ke sini. Mana sempat ganti baju?" Aku membela diri.

"Terserah, deh. Tapi, memangnya kamu berniat berpakaian begitu terus semalaman?" tanya Sophie-chan, apa itu pertanyaan retorik?

"...Gaunku... Ketinggalan di rumah," jawabku. Padahal kedua sahabatku ini mengenakan gaun pesta yang sangat indah. Sayang sekali, aku mengenakan kostum drama yang benar-benar menarik perhatian, _in a bad way_.

"Maksudmu gaun ini?" Henna-chan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun satin berwarna _soft pink_, dengan _layer_ transparan, layer berupa kain lebar menutup bagian pinggang, bermanik-manik dan _lace_, yang ajaibnya, masih terlihat _simple_.

"A-Ah... Itu gaunnya..." Aku bisa melihat mereka menahan tawa.

"Ayo, kita bantu kamu mengganti baju." ucap Sophie-chan.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah masuk dengan canggung, tanganku terus berusaha merapikan gaunku yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Rambutku masih sama dengan saat mengenakan kostum malaikat tadi, hanya hiasan mawar putihnya dilepaskan, menyisakan pita putih yang berubah menjadi emas di ujungnya.

Mataku menelaah ruangan, mencoba menemukan sosok kekasihku. Ajaibnya, detik berikutnya, mata kita bertemu. Pipi Kanon berubah merah, Saga-san dan Aiolos-san yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya menyadari kehadiranku. Mereka menepuk pundak Kanon, mengatakan "Selokan bertudung" Eh, maaf salah, "Semoga Beruntung".

Kanon berjalan ke arahku, dan aku juga berjalan ke arahnya. Baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menabrakku dari belakang, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh, kalau tidak untuk Kanon, yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di depanku dan menopangku sehingga tidak terjatuh.

Pipiku seketika merona merasakan tangannya yang kekar di perutku.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Mitsuki?" tanyanya.

Aku menegakkan diri dan mundur selangkah. "Iya... Terima kasih, Kanon-kun..."

"Sudah tugasku sebagai kekasihmu," _Oh God_, kenapa kamu harus mengatakan itu? Itu tidak membantu, malah membuat pipiku merona lebih parah. "Dan satu lagi..." Kanon mendekatiku dan mengelus pipiku yang merah. "Kenapa kamu masih memanggilku dengan suffiks "-kun"?"

Aku tertangkap dalam mata birunya yang biru seperti laut dalam. "K-Kita, 'kan... Di depan orang. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku akan memanggilmu "Kanon-kun" di depan orang-orang, jika kita berduaan barulah aku memanggilmu "Kanon"." Aku menundukkan kepala agar Kanon tidak melihat wajahku yang merah, tetapi dia malah mengangkat daguku dan memasang senyum seperti bermain-main. "Tidak ada yang mendengarkan kok." katanya.

Musik berubah menjadi musik dansa yang lembut, orang-orang di sekeliling kami mulai menari berpasangan. Aku dan Kanon berada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

"_Well? Shall we dance, My Princess?_" Kanon membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan.

"...Aku, tidak bisa dansa..." akuku.

"Tenanglah, biarkan aku yang meng-_lead_, semuanya pasti lancar." Dia menempatkan tangannya yang satu di pinggangku, dan yang satu lagi mengunci jemari kita bersama. Aku mengikuti _lead-_nya dan meletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Sesaat kemudian, kami mulai berdansa. Rasanya ajaib, kakiku terasa ringan dan bergerak sesuai irama dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak menduga kamu pandai berdansa, Kanon." pujiku dengan senyuman tulus. Kanon tertawa pelan.

.

.

Kami terus berdansa dan berdansa. Musiknya sudah berubah, kini aku berdansa di tempat, dengan tangan dan kepala kusandarkan pada dada Kanon yang bidang.

Akhirnya musik berhenti. Aku dan Kanon berjalan ke sisi ruangan, di depan salah satu jendela.

"Maaf ya, Kanon..." ucapku, aku meminta maaf karena berulang kali menginjak kakinya ketika berdansa.

"Segini doang, nggak sakit sama sekali kok." Dia tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu. Aku mendesah pelan dan mendekatinya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Mungkin wajahku terlalu dekat kepadanya, karena pipi Kanon kini semerah api.

"Tidak ap-" Kata-katanya terputus ketika ia mendongak dan melihat sesuatu. Aku awalnya bingung, lalu kuikuti arah pandangannya dan mengerti kenapa Kanon terhenti.

"Mistletoe..." kataku dengan suara pelan.

"..._Pasangan yang berada di bawah Mistletoe, harus mencium satu sama lain..._"

Aku meluruskan kembali kepalaku dan menemukan Kanon sedang menatapku. Tangannya menggenggam pipiku, dan mulai menarikku mendekat. Aku tidak melawan, kututup mataku dan menikmati perasaan hangat ketika bibir kami bertemu. Tanganku bergerak dan menyentuh dada Kanon, bergerak ke atas dan melingkar di lehernya sementara ciuman kami terus berlanjut.

~_Di Luar~_

Sosok seorang pria, mengenakan mantel coklat dan topi-topi yang biasa dikenakan para pengelana atau koboi, duduk di batang pohon dan mengamati kedua pasangan yang sedang berciuman. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Sosok seorang lagi, mengenakan jubah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti Grim Reaper kalau tidak karena kaki dan tangannya yang terlihat, dan pastinya adalah tangan manusia.

Dia berdiri di belakang sosok pria tersebut, melihat pasangan kekasih yang diamatinya, lalu kembali memandang sang pria dan berkata, "Kamu tidak ingin ke sana?" Suaranya membuat sulit untuk membedakan apakah ia perempuan atau laki-laki.

Sang pria kembali tersenyum. "Tidak, cukup seperti ini saja. Kalau aku ke sana, aku hanya akan merusak kesenangan mereka."

Sosok seorang lagi mengangkat bahu. "Terserah saja, Satsuki."

Pria, yang ternyata adalah Satsuki, ayah Mitsuki dan Teru, kembali memerhatikan jalannya pesta. Tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya berbahagia bersama orang yang mereka cintai. "Sepertinya, kalian sudah menemukan kebahagiaan tanpaku, ya?"

~_Kembali ke Dalam~_

Aku menyudahi ciumanku dengan Kanon, dan langsung melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kanon.

Aku tidak segera menjawabnya. Sebaliknya, aku menyentuh jendela yang berembun karena salju, dan terus melihat keluar, mencari sesuatu -_atau seseorang_-. Akhirnya aku menjawab, "_Un, chotto ne..._ _Nanka, dareka ga ita ki ga suru..._" jawabku, masih mencari sosok yang tidak kutemukan.

* * *

><p><em>Itulah akhir cerita romansa pertama di Musim Natal ini<em>

_Ciuman seperti apa yang menunggu selanjutnya?_

**「つづく。。。」**

**Selesai!**

Maaf lama gak muncul di sini ^^; Saya kembali dengan membawa cerita romansa spesial untuk Natal ini~  
>Nah, selanjutnya siapa yang menerima <em>mistletoe<em> ini, ya~?

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis  
>Maaf atas segala typo, kegajean, OOC keterlaluan, atau ficnya aja yang jelek<br>Jika berkenan, silahkan mereview. Kalau tidak juga nggak papa kok

_~See you in the next chapter~_


	2. 冬の桜

"_Pasangan yang berada di bawah Mistletoe, harus mencium satu sama lain._"

_Di musim romansa ini, ciuman seperti apa yang menunggu?_

_Kisah apa yang telah dipersiapkan oleh takdir kepada pasangan-pasangan kita?_

Fic spesial untuk menyambut natal. Judul dan summary telah menjelaskan semuanya. _HAPPY READING~_

**Disclaimer 1:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Teru, Murasaki, Minami, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya, beserta author-author lainnya yang OCnya muncul di chapter ini dan/atau chapter-chapter berikutnya.  
><strong>Disclaimer 2: <strong>Lagu-lagu yang mungkin muncul di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya adalah milik penulis, penyanyi, produser, dan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam produksi serta pemasarannya.

* * *

><p>SPICA<p>

~Cherry Blossom of Winter~

.

.

.

Pagi, 24 Desember. Begitu cahaya matahari menyentuh wajahku, aku langsung bangkit dan tersenyum. Dengan penuh semangat aku keluar dan langsung mencari Ayahku, Sagittarius Sisyphus.

"Otousama!" panggilku begitu melihatnya. Ia baru berbalik, dan aku langsung mengangkat _mistletoe_ di tangan kananku dan mencium pipinya.

"Spica...?" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru kukecup.

Aku tersenyum dan menunjukkan _mistletoe_ yang tadi kuangkat. Otousama memerhatikannya sebentar, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kepadaku dan berkata, "_Mistletoe_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Katanya, orang yang berdiri di bawah _mistletoe_ harus mencium satu sama lain. Manigoldo-san memberitahuku kemarin." jelasku.

"Hee... Manigoldo ya...?" Otousama tersenyum, tapi, kok, aku melihat aura hitam di belakangnya, ya?

"E-Etto... Otousama...?" Aku jadi gugup sendiri. Untunglah, Otousama kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hm? Ada apa, Spica?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa... Aku, mau jalan-jalan sekitar Sanctuary... Apakah boleh?"

Otousama mengangguk. Aku langsung membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar Kuil Sagittarius, ketika dia tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Spica?"

Aku berhenti dan berbalik. "_Ha'i_?"

"Jangan mengangkat _mistletoe_ itu sembarangan, ya?" Caranya berbicara seolah mengatakan, "Jangan cium orang sembarangan". Aku tertawa kecil, "_Wakarimashita_, Otousama." Dan kembali berjalan keluar Kuil Sagittarius.

Begitu sampai di Kuil Scorpio, aku langsung disambut oleh sang Saint penjaga kuil, Scorpio Kardia.

"Kardia-san, selamat pagi." sapaku dengan sopan. Kardia-san menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Baru bangun?" tanyaku, Kardia-san mengangguk.

"Kamu bangun pagi bener, udah mau jalan-jalan?" Kardia-san memerhatikanku dari atas ke bawah, lalu matanya berhenti di pinggangku. _Eh? Apa ada sesuatu?_ Aku melihat pinggangku sendiri, ternyata _mistletoe_-ku. Aku mengangkatnya dan menunjukkan Kardia-san, "Ini?" tanyaku.

Kardia-san tersenyum dan bercanda, "Spica, ngapain kamu bawa-bawa _mistletoe_? Mau cium seseorang?"

Wajahku sontak berubah merah. "M-Mau cium siapa!?"

"Entahlah... Mungkin pacarmu, Albafica?" godanya.

Ah, kalau boleh jujur, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan namanya. Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa minggu aku tidak berbicara dengannya, melihatnya saja jarang. Dan kalau ada bertemu pun, dia hanya menyapaku dan langsung pergi. Tapi aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah sedih, jangan sampai orang khawatir.

"Kardia-san sendiri? Tidak mau mencium Maya-san?" balasku. Pipi Kardia-san langsung merona merah.

"Ngapain bawa-bawa dia!?"

Aku tertawa, "Kalau Kardia-san mau, akan kupinjamkan _mistletoe_ ini." Aku memberikan _mistletoe _-ku kepadanya. Dia langsung menyimpannya di saku bajunya.

"Yah, kalau kamu kasih aku terima. Tapi aku gak bakal pake juga."

Aku kembali tertawa. "Aku pamit dulu..." Aku kembali menuruni tangga-tangga kuil. Menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Dohko-san di Kuil Libra, memelankan langkah di Kuil Virgo (Agar tidak mengganggu meditasi Asmita-san), dan akhirnya sampai di Kuil Leo.

Aku baru masuk ketika melihat Regulus-kun dan Albafica sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Langkahku terhenti. '_Mau bagaimana_, _nih_? _Apa berjalan dan menyapa seperti biasa_,_ atau menunggu Albafica pergi_?' Pikiranku berkonflik.

Saat itulah Albafica menyadari kehadiranku. Dia menatapku, aku hanya berdiri di tempat tak bergerak. Lalu Regulus-kun ikut melihatku dan melambai. "_Ohayou_, Spica!" Aku balas melambai dan berjalan mendekat. "_Ohayou_..." Aku menatap Albafica. "_O_-_Ohayou_, Fica-kun..." Dia mengalihkan pandangan. "Pagi." Hanya itu balasannya.

"Ya, sudah. Regulus, aku mau kembali ke kuilku." Albafica berjalan pergi. Aku melihatinya seiring ia berjalan menjauh, aku tidak tahu wajahku terlihat seperti apa, tapi sepertinya sedih, karena ketika sosok Albafica sudah tidak terlihat, Regulus-kun langsung menanyakan keadaan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Spica? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." jawabku.

"Benarkah? Habisnya, wajahmu tadi kelihatan..."

Aku langsung memotongnya sebelum Regulus-kun selesai berbicara. "_Saa_, hari ini mau jalan ke mana, ya?" Aku mengusahakan senyum tercerahku. "Menurut Regulus-kun?"

Regulus-kun terlihat kaget dengan perubahaan emosi-ku, tapi dia tersenyum. "Hari ini Spica sendirian aja, nggak apa-apa? Ada urusan mendadak, nih."

"E-Eh? Tapi yang mengusulkan jalan-jalan, 'kan..."

Dia menepuk tangannya dan membungkukkan kepala. "Maaf banget! Lain kali aku balas, sekali ini saja ya?" Regulus-kun memasang wajah... Apa namanya? _Pu-Puppy eyes_...? Ya, itu. Aku tidak bisa melawan dan hanya mengangguk. Detik kemudian, Regulus-kun langsung kembali ceria. "Nanti kalau urusannya sudah selesai aku nyusul! _Jaa_, Spica!" katanya sambil berlari menuju kuil di atasnya.

Aku melambai pelan. Begitu Regulus-kun sudah di luar pandangan, aku mendesah panjang. "Kenapa hari ini aku sendirian, ya?" gumamku kepada diri sendiri. Aku melangkah keluar sisi lain Kuil Leo dengan muram. Aku berjalan tanpa berhenti, salah satu alasannya karena Kuil Cancer, Gemini, Taurus, dan Aries, entah kenapa kosong.

Tak lama, aku sampai di area latihan. Aku bisa melihat banyak Saint, dan calon Saint yang berlatih keras. Beberapa dari mereka kukenal, Teneo-san, Saro-san, Celintha-san, Yato-kun, dan Tenma-kun. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa kerasnya mereka berlatih. Jujur, aku sedikit iri dengan mereka. Aku... Aku bukan manusia, kekuatanku juga di atas rata-rata dan sulit dikendalikan sepenuhnya. Karena itulah, demi keamanan yang lain, aku dilarang berlatih seperti calon-calon Saint biasanya.

Akhirnya aku berjalan meninggalkan area latihan. Keramaian dari latihan yang sedang berlangsung lama-kelamaan diredam angin. Sekarang aku berdiri di sebuah lahan rumput. Bunga-bunga tidak bermekaran di musim dingin. Itu sudah pasti. Setelah melewati rerumputan, adalah sebuah pohon sakura, yang berdiri di depan sebuah jurang yang berseberangan dengan laut. Saat musim semi, pohon ini mekar dengan lebat. Tapi sekarang, dedaunannya digantikan oleh salju.

Aku berbalik menghadap lahan rumput itu, dan mulai mengalirkan Cosmo-ku membentuk batu-batu permata, sebuah bakat yang kumiliki sejak dilahirkan kembali (_Ceritanya panjang_).

_Bloodstone_, _ruby_, _turquoise_, _lapis lazuli_, _topaz_, _blue topaz_, dan _tanzanite_. _Birthstone_-_birthstone_ bulan Desember. Aku menciptakannya dan menjatuhkan satu-persatunya bersamaan dengan setiap langkahku. Dengan setiap batu yang kujatuhkan, aku mengucapkan, "_Orh, Ourh, Med, Don, Und, Nach, Gon, Graupha, Xtall, Fam_." Setelah mengulanginya beberapa kali, aku berhenti. "_Phaesporia_." bisikku. Dan sekelilingku seketika dikelilingi bunga-bunga berwarna lembut, cocok untuk musim dingin. Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku.

Aku berlutut dan menyentuh bunga-bunga itu. Membiarkan rambut emasku yang panjang menyentuh tanah. Salah satu masalah memiliki rambut panjang (Dalam kasusku, hampir mencapai tanah) adalah kalau duduk, rambutmu pasti menyentuh tanah dan resiko besar diinjak orang atau hewan. Tapi kali ini aku tidak peduli. '_Rasanya nyaman, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar saja..._' Aku pun membaringkan diri di petak bunga itu, dan memejamkan mata.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur. Yang membangunkanku adalah sentuhan lembut di rambutku. Dengan perlahan kubuka mata, mataku langsung menangkap sosok seorang perempuan dengan rambut putih dan bunga mawar menghiasi rambutnya. Aku langsung bangun dan menatap perempuan itu dengan kaget, "C-Chrysa-san?"

Chrysa-san tersenyum. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Spica-chan?"

Rasanya aku malu setengah mati, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar tengah tidur di pangkuannya? "Chrysa-san... Sejak kapan...?"

"Tidak lama... Selain itu, Spica-chan, kamu yang membuat taman bunga ini?"

Aku mengangguk. "Chrysa-san tahu dari mana?"

Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku bisa merasakan Cosmo-mu, walau hanya sedikit. Kamu menggunakan sihir _Enochian_ yang kuajarkan?"

"Iya, aku ingin membuat taman bunga ini tetap bermekaran di musim dingin. Baru ini sihir yang bisa kulakukan..."

Chrysa-san bangun dan berjalan ke depan pohon sakura. "Aku yakin... Dengan latihan cukup, kamu akan bisa melakukan lebih banyak lagi, Spica-chan. Seperti ini..." Chrysa-san membisikkan sesuatu dan pohon itu kini dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"_Sugoi_..." Aku terkagum dengan keajaiban itu.

Ya, mungkin kamu sudah menduganya. Chrysa-san adalah guruku, selain Otousama tentunya. Ia adalah putri dari dewi kemenangan, Nike, dan malaikat belas kasihan, Zadkiel. Menjadikannya Demi-god, dan pada saat yang sama, Nephilim. Dia orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui, dan karena kita sesama "Bukan manusia", Chrysa-san lebih mengerti diriku dari siapapun. Ia sosok yang bisa kuandalkan, dan kupercaya... Ia bagaikan sosok ibu bagiku.

"Chrysa-san sedang apa ke Sanctuary?" tanyaku. Chrysa-san menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu, apa itu bukan alasan yang cukup?"

Kami berdua tertawa kecil, sebelum kembali diselimuti kesunyian.

"Spica-chan...?"

"_Ha'i_?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu," Chrysa-san berjalan ke samping pohon dan mulai diliputi cahaya pucat. "Hari-hari ini akan dipenuhi kejutan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan. Tapi semuanya akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan," Cahaya tersebut bertambah terang. "Jadi pastikanlah, kamu menangis di akhirannya, dengan air mata kebahagiaan." Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. "Baiklah, aku pamit dulu... Sampai bertemu lagi, Spica-chan..."

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Sampai jumpa... Mama..."

Mata Chrysa-san melebar terkejut, tapi kembali hangat seperti biasanya dan tersenyum. Aku memejamkan mata dan berbalik. Detik berikutnya, Chrysa-san sudah menghilang, meninggalkan kerlap-kerlip cahaya dan sehelai bulu sayap putih terang.

.

.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara Regulus-kun dari kejauhan. Dia berlari ke arahku dan melambai. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ma-Maaf lama, Spica..." ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku tulus. "Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Regulus-kun langsung menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. "Ada orang yang ingin aku pertemukan denganmu! Ikut aku!"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Regulus-kun sudah menggenggam tanganku dan berlari pergi. Ia membawaku ke Desa Rodorio, desa ini adalah desa yang paling dekat dengan Sanctuary, aku sudah beberapa kali ke sini.

Regulus-kun menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang (Atau sesuatu?).

"Siapa orang yang ingin kamu temui...?" tanyaku penasaran. Regulus-kun menatapku sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Orang yang sudah kamu kenal. Tenanglah, kamu pasti suka!"

Aku bingung dengan perkataannya, tetapi tetap mengangguk. Ia membawaku ke sebuah taman.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya! Akan kupanggilkan orangnya." Regulus-kun berlari pergi, meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi.

"..." Aku menunggunya dalam kesunyian. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di taman itu, keluarga, teman, kekasih... Aku membayangkan diriku dan Albafica berjalan bersama di taman ini. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi nyatanya, aku disini, sendirian.

Langit sudah mulai berubah jingga. Tetapi Regulus-kun tidak kunjung kembali.

Kini langit malam sudah mulai muncul, bercampur dengan langit sore, menghasilkan warna oranye dan ungu.

"_Dia nggak balik-balik!_" pikirku. Taman itu kini sudah sepi, sepertinya tinggal aku di sana. "Regulus-kun ke mana, sih!? Jangan-jangan dia kelupaan dan kembali ke Kuil Leo begitu saja? Duh..." Aku kembali menunggu.

...

"Yak. Aku balik saja deh." Aku yang sudah bosan menunggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku baru bangun ketika melihat Regulus-kun berlari ke arahku.

"Regulus-kun... Aku pikir kamu lupa..."

Regulus-kun mengatur nafasnya. Tapi tahu-tahu dia menyadari sesuatu dan mundur beberapa langkah. Rasanya hari ini dia aneh sekali.

"Ada apa, Regulus-kun? Kok jauh-jauh begitu?" tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak... Bukan apa-apa..."jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu bicara di depan orang, dong. Tidak sopan menghindar seperti itu." Aku memegang pergelangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Tetapi dia menahan sekuat tenaga.

OK, cukup. "Regulus-kun. Hari ini kamu bertingkah aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jawab. Yang. Jujur."

Regulus-kun kelihatan ragu menjawab. Lalu untuk sepersekian detik, dia melirik ke atas. Aku melihat itu dan mendongak. Seketika, aku melepaskan genggamanku.

"_Mistletoe_?" ucapku kepada diri sendiri. Aku memandang Regulus-kun dan dia mengangguk.

"Spica, hari ini kelihatan murung... Kamu mencoba menutupinya, tapi kami semua bisa melihatnya. Terlebih karena kamu tidak menyapa Manigoldo, Aldebaran, dan Shion." jelasnya.

Tunggu, jadi kuil-kuil itu TIDAK kosong? Akunya saja yang tidak menyadari kalau mereka ada di sana? Pipiku merona merah karena malu.

"Setelah dibicarakan dengan yang lain... Kita sadar. Spica, kamu murng karena Albafica, 'kan?"

Walau enggan, aku mengangguk. "Dia... Sepertinya menghindariku, apa dia membenciku...?"

Wajah Regulus-kun menjadi muram. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa... Tapi, tapi aku tidak suka kalau Spica sedih! Jadi... Begitulah... Aku dan yang lainnya merencanakan ini. Seharusnya, aku mengajakmu ke sini dan menjemput Albafica..."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Agar dia menciumku di bawah _mistletoe_ ini?" candaku.

Aku dan Regulus-kun tertawa kecil. "Tapi Albafica tidak mau datang... Kardia dan Manigoldo tidak berhasil membujuknya. Jadi..." Regulus-kun tahu-tahu membungkuk, "Maaf ya, Spica! Aku membuatmu menunggu lama, tapi malah mengecewakanmu. Aku gagal, membahagiakanmu..."

Aku langsung menarik Regulus-kun sehingga dia berada di bawah _mistletoe_, dan mencium pipinya. Ia terlihat terkejut dan mengusap pipinya seperti Otousama pagi tadi. Aku harus meminta maaf kepada Lee-chan setelah ini.

"Jangan sedih begitu, dong." kataku sambil mengelus rambut Regulus-kun. "Kamu sudah berusaha. Terima kasih, _Kak_." Aku menambahkan kata "Kakak" di akhir, aku tahu dia senang aku memanggilnya Kakak.

Regulus-kun tersenyum cerah. "Iya dong! Aku, 'kan kakakmu!" ucapnya lalu tertawa. Kali ini saja, aku tidak mengoreksinya, aku tidak mengatakan "Sepupu...".

.

.

.

Setelah itu, kami kembali ke Sanctuary.

Malam akhirnya tiba, semua orang sudah beristirahat di kamarnya masing-masing. Semua orang kecuali aku. Aku membuka jendela kamar dan menikmati angin malam. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik pipiku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat kalau itu adalah sehelai kelopak bunga. Aku baru mau menyentuhnya, ketika angin kembali menerbangkannya keluar kamar, melalui pintu yang tidak kututup sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Kelopak bunga itu membawaku keluar Kuil Sagittarius, melewati Kuil Scorpio, Libra, Virgo, Leo, dan terus sampai akhirnya kita keluar dari 12 Kuil.

Kelopak bunga itu menghilang. Maksudku **benar-benar** menghilang di depan mataku. Aku baru sadar. Aku tertarik untuk mengikutinya karena aku merasakan Cosmo dari kelopak bunga itu.

Sehelai kelopak bunga baru muncul. Pertanyaan "_Kenapa"_ muncul ke pikiranku. Aku pun kembali mengikutinya. Kelopak itu sekarang membawaku ke taman bunga itu. Barulah aku mengerti, kenapa dia membawaku ke sana.

Di bawah pohon sakura itu, ada sesosok pemuda dengan rambut biru muda panjang dan zirah emas berkilau. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. '_Mungkinkah..._?'

Ia berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah orang yang kucintai, Albafica.

"Fica-kun...?" Aku ingin memastikan yang kulihat ini benar dia.

Albafica tersenyum, senyum yang tidak kulihat untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak bisa menahan diri, aku memeluknya.

"Albafica..." panggilku, suaraku sepertinya bergetar. Albafica tidak menjawab, ia membalas pelukanku dan membelai rambutku.

"Maaf, Spica... Aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih..." Suara dan badannya bergetar. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya.

"Albafica, apa kamu menangis...?" ucapku ketika melihat air mata membasahi pipinya. Aku mengusapnya, dan dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Sebenarnya... Selama ini, aku berusaha membuat ini..." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah mawar, tapi bukan mawar merah seperti biasanya. Mawar itu, berwarna emas.

"Mawar emas...?" ucapku kagum.

Albafica tersenyum dan memberikannya padaku. "Mawar yang hanya muncul dalam mimpi, seperti dirimu..." Senyumnya begitu menawan, ada perasaan hangat yang muncul di dadaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Ma-Maksudmu aku ini tidak nyata...?"

"Yang kumaksud..." Albafica memegang daguku dan mengangkat kepalaku. "Mawar ini langka sepertimu. Sesuatu yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seumur hidup..." Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat matanya, aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ke mana saja, asal bukan matanya. Aku melihat ke atas, dan melihatnya, sebuah_ mistletoe_ tergantung di dahan pohon sakura itu.

Aku akhirnya menatap mata Albafica, dia kembali tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sebanyak ini.

"Albafica?" panggilku. "Aku ingin bisa selalu melihat senyumanmu... Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk mempertahankan senyumanmu..." ucapku sambil tersenyum selembut yang kubisa.

"Apa pun?" Albafica terlihat senang mendengar kata itu. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Awalnya aku ingin memundurkan kepalaku, tapi aku berubah pikiran. Aku memejamkan mata dan memasrahkan diri saat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Angin berhembus membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga berterbangan selama kami mencium satu sama lain.

Albafica melepaskan bibirnya dan membisikkan kepadaku, "Selamat natal, Spica..."

Aku tersenyum dan membalas, "Selamat natal, Albafica. Semoga kita bisa bersama... Sampai natal berikutnya dan natal-natal setelah itu..."

"Aku ingin sekali itu menjadi kenyataan..."

"Pasti." Kami kembali mendekatkan bibir kami. Sebelum mereka bersentuhan, aku sempat mengucapkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. "_Aishiteru yo_, Albafica..." Sebuah senyuman kembali terulas di bibir Albafica sebelum kami kembali berciuman.

~_Keesokan Harinya_~

"Spi-Spica! Tunggu sebentar! Kamu mau membawaku ke mana!?" tanya Albafica sementara aku terus berlari sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kamu pasti menyukainya, percayalah padaku!" jawabku diiringi sebuah tawa.

Albafica pasrah dan mengikutiku. Aku membawanya ke taman bunga kemarin. Di bawah pohon sakura yang kini bermekaran, menunggu Otousama dan Regulus-kun.

"Ah! Akhirnya mereka sampai!" seru Regulus-kun dari kejauhan. Otousama dan Regulus-kun melambaikan tangannya.

Aku berhenti sejenak dan balas melambaikan tanganku.

"Piknik?" tanya Albafica.

"Iya..." Aku kembali menggenggam tangannya, dan membawanya mendekati Otousama dan Regulus-kun. "Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama _my favorite boys_..." ucapku.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dan melirik Albafica. "Yah, bukan semuanya masih "Pemuda", sih." Ia memandang Otousama, Otousama hanya tertawa gugup.

"Albafica..." katanya. Kami berempat tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan makan, bercanda, dan tertawa. Rasanya senang sekali...

"Aah!" Tiba-tiba mata Regulus-kun berubah berbinar-binar. Ia bangun dan berjalan ke tengah taman.

Aku mengikutinya, mataku ikut berbinar-binar ketika melihat apa yang membuatnya begitu semangat. "Salju! Turun salju!"

Ya, salju mulai turun dari langit. Aku menadahkan tanganku, menunggu satu butiran salju turun dan menyentuhnya. Sepasang tangan lain memegang telapak tanganku, menghangatkannya. Aku berbalik dan melihat Albafica.

"Ah! Mereka sampai!"

Suara Regulus-kun mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke kejauhan dan melihat para gadis berjalan ke sini, bahkan Sasha-sama ada bersama mereka. Regulus-kun mendekatiku dan mengajak menemui mereka. Aku mengangguk dan berlari bersamanya menyambut teman-temanku, keluargaku...

Hari ini penuh dengan begitu banyak kenangan bahagia. Aku bersyukur, bisa hidup. Aku bersyukur, bisa bertemu kalian. Terima kasih, terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih, sudah menerimaku, menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian...

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 tahun lalu, sejak hari penuh kebahagiaan itu. Sekarang, pada hari terakhir musim semi, aku berdiri di depan pohon sakura itu. Menatap pohon yang masih memekarkan bunganya tersebut. Di sini begitu banyak kenangan, walau aku ingin bilang semuanya adalah kenangan indah, itu sama saja dengan membohongi diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku tetap menyukai tempat ini. Inilah tempat yang paling kusuka sekarang, _Sanctuary_ kecilku. Kupegang ketiga gelang bunga yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Dahulu milik kedua sahabatku, yang kini telah berangkat ke Taman Elysium.

"Sudah 2 tahun sejak _Holy War..._" kataku, berharap suaraku akan mencapai mereka yang sudah tiada. "Aku... Sepertinya berubah... Aku sekarang Saint Virgo, sekarang aku lebih kuat, lebih dewasa..." Sebuah senyum tersungging di pipiku. "Memang seharusnya begitu, ya? Aku harus begini demi Rose, Marie, dan semuanya yang selamat dari perang."

Angin malam berhembus lembut. "Kesepian?" Aku tertawa kecil. "Mungkin. Dari waktu ke waktu, aku merindukan kalian... Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjadi kuat. Akan kupastikan aku melindungi Rose, Marie, Alexx, Mikhail, Luna, semuanya. Aku akan melindungi semua orang. Jadi, jangan khawatir... Kalian bisa tenang di Elysium..."

Angin yang tadi berhembus lembut, tiba-tiba menjadi kencang seperti badai. Begitu kuatnya, sampai membuat bunga-bunga sakura di pohon itu beterbangan menjadi badai bunga sakura. Aku meletakkan tanganku di depan wajahku, melindungi mataku dari kencangnya angin. Saat itulah aku melihatnya, di tiap-tiap helai bunga, ada kepingan kenanganku dengan orang-orang yang paling kucintai di dunia, yang telah tiada.

Senyuman polos Regulus, kebaikan Otousama, Felicity, Lee, Gracellyn, Maya, Emma, Athena Sasha, Tenma, Okaasama, Rasgard, Defteros, Manigoldo, Asmita, Kardia, El Cid, Degel, dan... Kehangatan yang kurasakan hanya dari senyum Albafica.

Angin membawa helaian bunga itu terjatuh di sekitarku. Meninggalkan aku di sana, terdiam menundukkan kepala. "_Zurui_, _yo_..." Suaraku bergetar, "_Anata_-_tachi_... _Zurui_..." Aku mendongak, memandang pohon yang kini telah gundul. "Padahal... Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan, meneteskan air mata sekali pun..." Tapi aku tidak bisa membendungnya, air mataku mengalir membahasi pipiku.

"Uh... Uwaaahhhhh!" Tangisanku bertambah keras. Aku membenamkan wajahku dalam tanganku dan terjatuh ke kakiku. "Albafica! Regulus! Otousama!" tangisku, "_Aitai no_... _Minna ni_, _aitai yo_!" Aku terus menangis sendirian, tidak memedulikan apa pun...

_Kenapa aku sendiri? Kenapa aku selamat? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama kalian!? Kenapa...?_

Aku berteriak keras di tengah tangisanku, "Kenapa... Kenapa, kalian... Meninggalkanku sendirian...!?"

.

.

.

...Itulah, pertama dan terakhir kalinya, aku menangis sekeras itu, menumpahkan semua perasaanku pada air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti...

* * *

><p><em>Cerita kita kali ini, diakhiri dengan air mata. Karena bagaimana pun, kita tidak akan bisa menggantikan orang-orang yang telah tiada.<em>

_Tetapi... Seseorang tiada, bukan ketika mereka meninggalkan kita di dunia ini... Melainkan, ketika mereka dilupakan._

_Selama kenangan mereka masih terukir di hati kita, mereka akan hidup selamanya..._

**「つづく。。。」**

**Selesai!**

Wina: U-Urgh... *Nangis*  
>Mitsu: Wina-chan jangan nangis dong...<br>Wina: Habisnya, habisnya... Kok aku bikin _ending_nya ngenes gitu sih!? Uuhhh... *Nangis*  
>Teru: '<em>Jangan tanya kita...<em>' *Sweatdrop*

Mitsu: Aah... Ayo bicarakan yang lain! Etto, seperti... _Ending Scene_ itu. Lagu apa yang cocok didengar ketika membacanya ya? Menurut Niisan?  
>Teru: Eh? Nanya aku? Hm... Sakura Sakura by Mai Kuraki, mungkin?<br>Mitsu: Hee... Kalau menurutku... Yume no Kawa by AKB48  
>Teru: Oh, lagu perpisahan Acchan?<br>Mitsu: Iya. Ah, tapi... Your Best Friend, Time After Time (Mai Kuraki), Last Song (Yamai)... Cry For A Star (Kokone) juga cocok ya?  
>Teru: Jadi tambah banyak *Sweatdrop* Kalau gitu, Takusu Mono he (Yumi Matsuzawa) juga cocok dong?<br>Wina: Kalian ngomongin apa sih!?  
>Mitsu, Teru: *GLEK*<br>Wina: Hope yang Piano Version dong! (Hanatan)  
>Mitsu, Teru: Ah... Ahaha... '<em>Bagusnya dia udah balik normal<em>...'

* * *

><p><strong>#Gianti-Faith<br>**Mitsu: Tenanglah, Sophie-chan... *Senyum gugup*  
>Kanon: Aku gak bakal bikin nangis Mitsuki, gak bakal pernah! Kalau iya, gak perlu kamu hukum... Aku bakal Harakiri sendiri! *Masuk ke pose Seppuku*<br>Mitsu, Wina, Teru: WAAH! JANGAN!

**#Shimmer Caca**  
>Kanon: Eh, kok pada ngancem aku ya... -_-;<br>Wina: Berarti banyak yang sayang Mitsu dong~  
>Mitsu: Waah~ Ureshii~ Arigatou Minna *Senyum malaikat*<br>Kanon: *Nosebleed* '_Ma-Manisnya..._'  
>Teru: *Deathglare Kanon*<p>

**#TsukiRin Matsushima29**  
>Wina: Eeh... Di pojokkan sih, gak ada yang merhatiin juga...<br>Teru: Akunya lagi bareng Minami... Makanya gak bisa ngebantai Kanon.  
>Kanon: Oi oi... Bercanda, 'kan? *Nervous*<br>Teru: Iya kok... Tenang... *Senyum*  
>ALL: '<em>Gak meyakinkan deh<em>'

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis<br>Maaf atas segala typo, kegajean, OOC keterlaluan, atau ficnya aja yang jelek  
>Jika berkenan, silahkan mereview. Kalau tidak juga nggak papa kok<p>

_~See you in the next chapter~_


End file.
